


Made For You

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e05 No Place Like Home, F/F, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy considers what she's learned about Dawn and what that means for the feelings she has for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "comfort".

Buffy curled her arm around Dawn's waist, pulling her sister close. She remembered doing this a hundred times, when Dawn couldn't sleep or when she had come too close to death for comfort. Even though none of it had been real, it still seemed natural to put Dawn to bed in her own room after the day they'd had.

Her mind was still a mess but she didn't tell Dawn about it. She excused her actions as the result of concern over their mother and selfishly accepted Dawn's forgiveness. But lying still, with Dawn asleep in her arms, she knew this was more than just sisterly comfort. They'd made Dawn _need_ her and be everything Buffy strove to protect. Young and innocent, dependent and fragile. In a way, she was relieved. The thread that bound them so tightly was more than just blood. Her feelings were constructed so they couldn't be inappropriate. The way her heart instantly calmed when holding Dawn was just a design flaw. She wasn't a terrible person for loving her sister too much because she'd never been _just_ her sister.

She stroked Dawn's soft hair back from her face and kissed her cheek. Now it wouldn't be so wrong for her to tell Dawn how she felt but it would mean telling her everything before had been a lie. No, she must never know the truth. Even if it meant Buffy had to keep lying to herself about the love she felt for her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
